headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Walking Dead
Fear the Walking Dead is an American television series of the survival horror genre. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed cable television series The Walking Dead, which is based on a series of graphic novels written by Robert Kirkman. The series was produced by Dave Erickson along with Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, Greg Nicotero, and David Alpert. The series was originally scheduled to begin airing on AMC in July, 2015. The pilot episode finally aired on Sunday, August 23rd. Production on the series began in early 2015. Comingsoon.net; "AMC’s Companion Series Fear the Walking Dead Begins Production". Production on the pilot episode of the series was completed on February 6th. EW.com; January 16th, 2015; Ross Dalton; "Robert Kirkman says 'Walking Dead' spinoff will be 'startlingly different'". As with The Walking Dead, the inaugural season of the series was slated for a six-episode season. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five TBA Notes & Trivia * "FTWD" and "ftwd" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * The original working title for the series was Cobalt. Hollywood Reporter.com; "AMC's 'Walking Dead' Prequel: All the Details (So Far)"; Leslie Goldberg; December 16th, 2014. * Prior to its premiere, a second season of Fear the Walking Dead was already slated for broadcast in 2016. AMC TV; "Fear the Walking Dead". * Co-executive producer Adam Davidson directed the first three episodes of the series. * In addition to is cable broadcast, Fear the Walking Dead was also made available exclusively through Hulu streaming video services. * Fear the Walking Dead takes place in Los Angeles, California. The pilot episode of the show was shot on location, but all subsequent episodes were filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * A preview special called "A Look at Fear the Walking Dead'' aired on AMC on Sunday, August 9th, 2015. Includes a snapshot of the cast and crew of the series. Running time: 5 min. '' * A Preview of Fear the Walking Dead aired on AMC on Sunday, August 16th, 2015. This is by and large the same preview as the one that aired on August 9th. Running time: 5 min. * A preview spotlight, The Cast of Fear the Walking Dead, aired on AMC on Sunday, August 24th, 2015. This aired on the same night as the series premiere. Running time: 5 min. * Co-creator Dave Erickson announced that he will be stepping down as showrunner following the finale of the third season. *''Fear the Walking Dead'' eventually crossed over with its' parent series, "The Walking Dead" when Morgan Jones became a series regular in the fourth season. Other characters from the parent series such as Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier, Paul Rovia and Dwight also appeared in Fear the Walking Dead. * The surviving cast members from season 4A appeared at an IMDB panel hosted by Kevin Smith at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con. Among the cast members in attendance were Colman Domingo, Lennie James, Garret Dillahunt, Jenna Elfman, Alycia Debnam-Carey, Maggie Grace and Danay Garcia. IMDB Video; Fear the Walking Dead Cast at SDCC; Hosted by Kevin Smith. See also External Links References Media File:Trailer Good Morning Los Angeles Fear the Walking Dead Series Premiere File:A Look at the Series Fear the Walking Dead File:The First 3 Minutes of the Series Premiere Fear the Walking Dead File:Talked About Scene Episode 101 Fear the Walking Dead Pilot File:Sneak Peek Episode 102 Fear the Walking Dead So Close, Yet So Far File:Talked About Scene Episode 102 Fear the Walking Dead So Close, Yet So Far File:Talked About Scene Episode 103 Fear the Walking Dead The Dog File:Sneak Peek Episode 104 Fear the Walking Dead Not Fade Away File:Next on Episode 105 Fear the Walking Dead Cobalt ---- Category:Articles Category:Programs Category:American Movie Classics Category:Circle of Confusion Category:TWD Productions LLC. Category:Valhalla Motion Pictures Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Colman Domingo Category:Craig Forrest Category:Marco Ramirez Category:Meaghan Oppenheimer Category:Michael S. Bolton Category:Tad Dennis